


The Gazebo under a cherry tree

by NameIsEli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: The memory her bestfriend spoke of, the memory that was about light years ago, the memory somehow Chloe almost completely forgot about, the memory her inner conflicted self probably shoved all the way in the back of her mind, only to be refreshed painfully making her chest heavy, her heart rate increasing as if to remind her with each beat, who's it meant for- Chloe Beale's epiphany.





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know y'all probably tired of this version of bechloe. But I had to write this down. I apologize in advance for the angst, bare with me here guys. Give it a chance, then yell at me later ? This is gonna be a mini fic type of thing, ye. It also might be a bit rushed, dont say i didnt warn you. 
> 
> On with the show...

  
The horrid sound of Beca's ringtone was something she despised nowadays. After her fame had reached its peak a year after the USO tour, it was definitely more work than she had imagined. Fame still at peak 3 years today but as a new and fairly known music producer which she preferred rather than being the performing artist. The 2 years singing career was enough to put her name out there as she used it to her advantage to show off her main talent.  
  
Beca let out a distasteful groan as she managed to lift her heavy eyelids to the sound of the dull ringtone that echoed in her house. She let it ring. It was a Sunday, the only day off she had where she slept in till late afternoon and ate like a slob. However, a call on a Sunday morning meant they needed her. As reluctant and unwilling Beca was, she would get up and do it. Because that was all she could do.  
  
As much as Beca loved her job, basically living the dream, working with amazing artists who wants her to produce their album, how exciting the rush of it all gave her; at the end of the day, going back to her beautiful, small Malibu home - it was lonely. Beca Mitchell at 30 years old, had some sort of social life, little to no love life and out right alone. She still had the Bellas, some visiting her when they could but with half of them like Stacie and Flo who had two children already and the other half, either focused on their own work, newly wed or just about to get married. The thought of marriage sent a wave of sadness to cloud all over her.  
  
Her tired, exhausted and slightly hungover state managed to sit up turning her body to stare at the half burnt invitation that lay on her side table along with empty bottles of beer and an ash tray of blunts. She frowned at the sight. The reason for her wild Saturday night alone of getting wasted and high to almost burning her bedsheets while she tried to extinguish the excruciating painful reality that laid written on the fine printed paper.  
  
_You are invited to join us at_  
  
_OUR WEDDING:_  
  
**_Chloe Beale_**  
_ &_  
**_Chicago Walp_**  
  
_Come and be a part of the three day preparation and the wedding day!_  
  
_Friday to Sunday. April 23rd to 25th at 2:00pm._  
  
_Chateau Elan Winery & Resort_  
_100 Rue Charlemagne_  
_Braselton, Georgia._  
  
Beca would be lying if she said she didn't expect it to happen, she definitely did. But that didn't mean she was ready for it. She knew, even with millions of ways her head had tried to deny it, to instead make up nasty assumptions that they would fall apart one day, that the redhead would come running to her and everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, those thoughts itself made it hurt a little more. Because she _knew_ yet she _helplessly hoped._  
  
She was hopelessly in love with Chloe Beale. After the USO tour, they all sadly moved out of their small Brooklyn apartment going their separate ways. However, she didnt expect going their separate ways meant the bond she had with her bestfriend to leave along with it. She tried not to blame it solely because of her newly found boyfriend but she knew that was one of the main reasons. They tried to talk to each other everyday but as days went by, time and work consumed their freedom leaving the miserable distance between them to become a reality in their friendship. From long phone calls and texts to one sentence or word messages, then eventually nothing. Their WhatsApp group of the Bellas now only popping up from time to time but none of both the girls usually reply more than an emoji.  
  
They were inseparable but she guessed even the most dynamic duo could be torn apart. Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

  
She let the days go by without acknowledging the invitation that was now crumbled up at the corner of her room where she had thrown it one night when a wave of painful memories attack her.

Aubrey was still pretty new to Los Angeles having to move there for business reasons. This also meant having to live pretty close distance to Beca which was the start of their deepening friendship. That was how Aubrey had noticed, sadly so. They always texted each other and snapped pictures of unconventional things which either Beca or her blonde friend would say it reminded them of each other. Whether a snap of a garbage bin, a grumpy looking cartoon that was showing on TV or a hippy looking man with blond long hair (snapped by Beca) saying it looked like Aubrey.   
  
Aubrey knew that Beca barely touched any sort of social media but she used it enough also per orders of her publicists for her image. So when she noticed the lack of communication between them, she just  _knew_. Which led her to visit the brunette without her knowing, only to find her in a heartbreaking state.

×   
  
It took a few months to heal halfway. The wedding only a few weeks left and Beca still hadn't RSVP'D. Till eventually she had made a decision,  
  
"I'm going."  
  
Aubrey turned to her brunette friend lying beside her on the warm sandy Malibu beach. They had decided to go out even if they weren't exactly beach people, LA lifestyle started to grow in them. Plus it was admittedly relaxing.  
  
The blonde lifted her sunglasses on her head raising an eyebrow at the small brunette beside her,  
  
"You said that last time."  
  
The producer let out a scoff accompanied by a sad smile, "I've come to terms.. with myself yknow. I need closure. and I feel like this is my last chance. If I dont do it, I'll be stuck.. and I wouldnt know what the hell I'm gonna do if I let myself be in this dark shitty hole for God knows how long."  
  
Beca paused taking a sharp inhale noticing herself lose composure a bit, she exhaled when she felt Aubrey's a little hesitant but reassuring hold on her forearm.  
  
She sat up joining her friend beside her thankful for Aubrey and her friendship that had developed into some unspeakable mutual understanding. It wasnt as deep as Chloe's because that was different, but she's grateful for whatever rock she had right now she could hold on to. She wasn't as awkward when she opened up anymore, plus Aubrey already saw the worse of her.  
  
"I know it's going to hurt. God..." she let's out a mirthless chuckle, " it's going to be worse than that, but I'll behave, I promise. I'll leave when I find myself losing control, or slap the fuck out of me might work as well. But I do want to be there. I need to see it. One final look, yknow? One final glance at her being the happiest she has ever been in her whole god damn life. One final reality check that this is it. Just...one final heartbreak. To end everything. So maybe I can start again. "  
  
Aubrey could hear the broken desperation in her vulnerable shaky voice. She took a glance at the brunette beside her, the pain so evident, almost tangible, her own heart broke for her. The sound of distant laughter and the crash of the waves now muted in her ears, just the warm blow of the Californian breeze brushing through them as a reassuring touch on their delicate skin.  
  
She didn't respond. She knew she didn't have to. So she firmly nodded, a silent promise she'll watch over her. The music producer turning to give her a big grin that didn't reach her eyes and a thumbs up while she excused herself to go to the restroom.  
  
Aubrey found it quite ironic. If she told her old self that she would be taking care her of her best friend's crush, who she hated the very existence of, from heartbreak, the old her would have projectile vomited on her face. But here she was, from all those years taking care of Chloe's broken heart because of Beca's relationship with Jesse to Beca's even more painful experience with watching the love of her life slip away from her because she was too late.  
  
This wasn't even her story, yet why did she feel like suffocating? She can't even start to imagine what Beca was feeling.  



	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all. Had a hard time framing words and actually figuring out what to do with this chapter. But here it is.

  
Day 1 of Wedding: _Arrival_  
  
The place was beyond beautiful if she was going to be honest. She had never been to this part of Georgia. It was a land of it's own, like a mansion straight out of Disney movie, it screamed elegance, grace, beauty, exquisite, luxurious and most of all it screamed like a perfect happy ending. Beca suddenly felt really sick in her stomach, second thinking if this was actually a very good idea.  
  
The ride itself with Aubrey driving made her nauseous enough. Not that the blonde was a bad driver, she was just easily carsick in addition to her internal anxiety of the impending doom the wedding service was about to give her. They were the first ones to arrive but Beca decided to wait on the other Bellas while they stood leaning on the car in the parking lot preferring to go together as a group rather than just both of them, to hopefully hide her own discomfort of the whole thing from the bride itself.  
  
The endless tapping on the glass window of the car made by none other than Beca earned a quick hard slap upside the back of her head. Beca's anxiety paused itself as she turned to half heartedly glare at the blonde tyrant beside her.  
  
"Your fidgeting isn't helping both of us and it is in fact very fucking annoying. So stop and calm down, will you? You said you'd compose yourself, better start now than later. Just focus on the Bellas since you haven't seen all of them in forever. Okay, hobbit?" The classic harsh bite was present but knowing Aubrey long enough, she knew it was out of concern. So she merely scowled crossing her arms to prevent the fidgeting, knowing very well her friend was right.  
  
She didn't have time to sulk when a loud shriek distracted her train of thoughts. The Bellas all of them looking a little older but very much the same sent a wave of nostalgia and relief seep out of Beca's skin. All of them came running for a group hug, that Beca was sure if she wasn't so heart broken she would have shook off immediately but she leaned into all of their touch, welcoming the warmth of her family that she had missed dearly.  
  
As they all pulled apart, a hard pat on Beca's back sent her tumbling over a few steps.  
  
"Shawshank! You got a lil bit tanner! Finally out of your vampire studio?"  
  
The other Bellas chuckled at the sight. Beca simply rolled her eyes, missing the Aussie blonde way too much to care about her comments.  
  
"It looks nice on you though! You seem like you're glowing." Emily who looked like her face structure had definitely matured a bit more was still the sweetest Beca remembered her to be. Unbeknownst for Beca, Emily always thought the two captains had been together since she started college. But was completely brought to harsh realization they were in fact not together.  
  
"You too, Aubrey. The LA lifestyle taking effect on you too huh." Cynthia Rose mentioned.  
  
Stacie smirked at the sight, glancing at Aubrey from up to down making the blonde look away to hide her blush.  
  
"Anyway, you ready for this aca-bitches?! Coz I'm not. I don't think I can take another wedding after seeing two dingoes get married back home." The Bellas just shook their heads at the Australian, always impressed with whatever comes out of her mouth.  
  
"You know, in my country. You have to first offer your chickens, siblings and your house in order to get married" Flo's random and almost always very weird comments was now a norm that they have missed back in the college days.  
  
They all started their way towards the entrance, Stacie falling behind with Beca as she wrapped her arm around the tiny brunette.  
  
"How you doing, B?" Her tone was soft and much more gentle than her casual teasing tone she usually used. Which almost made Beca tear up then, her emotions out of control but she forced a grin out shrugging, "The best I can manage." There was no point in lying. Stacie knew, even back in her college days, she knew before Beca even did. She never spoke of it but she somehow was always there for the tiny captain, very much how Aubrey was to her now.  
  
"How are you and Bella? And have you finally made a move with Aubrey?" Beca dared to ask as she swayed away from the topic Stacie was trying to get to.  
  
The tall brunette lets out a laugh, "Bella is wonderful and growing fast. I almost feel old. She's with my mom right now."  
  
She stared up front, her eyes falling to a certain blonde happily conversing with the other Bellas who were now stood at the lobby waiting, "And as for her, soon is all I can say. She's pretty much my _everything_ second to Bella of course."  
  
Beca recognized the sentiment and fragile way her tall friend spoke about Aubrey. She lets a genuine smile on her face for once, "Well, don't wait too long. Don't fuck up like I did."  
  
Stacie felt a wave of sadness as her brows furrow looking down at the woman beside her, her smile barely reached the emptiness present in her eyes.  
  
Before she could say something, a familiar voice rang loud in the resort lobby.  
  
"Bree!"  
  
Both of their heads whip towards the direction of the voice. Beca for the first time that day, felt like someone knocked all the air out of her lungs. Stacie quickly noticing the drained look on her face turned around to block her view. She grabbed the woman by the shoulders and pulled her tight.  
  
"B. I need you to be really strong right now, okay? I know you agreed to go. I know how much this is all to take in but I need you to know we all are here. You don't have to face her alone. This is just day one. It'll be done before you know it. We got your back no matter what, Cap." She quickly whispered pouring as much sincerity she could manage.  
  
Beca's eyes were stinging from the tears begging to be let out but she blinked them back shutting her eyes tight as she hugged the tall brunette back as tightly as she could.  
  
The other Bellas noticing Stacie and Beca in the corner of their eyes, they knew as well. How heartbreaking this was for their former captain. They watched their captains pine over each other for years, only for it to end up nowhere. Here they were now. They were also prepped by Aubrey, like they were back in college before the blonde graduated, when they were told to look out for Chloe but now it was apparently Beca's turn. It tore and frustrated the Bellas but they always did listen, they looked out for family no matter what.  
  
As each Bellas took their turns to hug the redhead. Beca took the deepest breath she could manage, shaking her hands vigorously to shake off the sweat that had gathered on her palms from all the anxiety. She finally opened her eyes to meet the tall brunette's gaze infront of her and with determined eyes nodding.  
  
Stacie grinning moved out of her way instead standing beside the music producer, her right arm around her shoulders as she pinched Beca's cheek playfully.  
  
"Time to put on that celebrity smile of yours. It's time." Stacie whispered through her grinned teeth, her gaze focused ahead where they were now walking.  
  
Beca shoved her hands in her pocket, wearing the biggest smile she could manage as she took in the redhead that now stood infront of her.  
  
Her hair was somehow a lighter shade of red than before and was now cut shoulder length. It was mixed a little bit of blonde that seemed to be growing out on the ends. Her eyes still glowed that beautiful, breathtaking crystal blue no one could ever match but she noticed the slight dullness whenever she smiled. It didn't completely reach her eyes. The smile that caused crinkles on the corners of her baby blues. The smile when Beca makes a joke and it makes the redhead laugh so loud until she's bending over frontwards trying to contain herself. The smile so contagious that it radiates to anyone and everyone who is within 100 feet of her distance. The smile she could spot in a crowded room. The smile she was so damn in love with.  
  
"Stacie!" The tall brunette lets go of Beca leaning forward to give the redhead a long hug. Beca's breath hitching as Chloe's eyes met hers for a brief moment.  
  
When they pull apart, she could barely hear their small talk or whatever catching up they were speaking of until Stacie stepped aside and Chloe finally turned towards her.  
  
"Becs." It was a sickeningly soft tone, the tone that always made Beca weak. The nickname tugging her heart strings, how she missed being called that by the only person who can make it sound so damn precious. The tone that was now poison for Beca's veins, making it so excruciatingly bittersweet.  
  
"Hey Chlo. Congratulations." It was her half ass attempt, the only thing she managed to form actually words on without stumbling on them. She accompanied it with her signature smirks that she knew always worked.  
  
Before she knew it, two strong arms wrapped around her neck pulling her into a warm, familiar hug. It caused Beca's skin to light up almost burning with the sense of familiarity that was seeping out of this moment. She tried to hold back but she had to somehow return the hug, her one hand still in her pocket while the other circled around the redhead's waist gripping on the ridiculously yellow sundress she was wearing.  
  
She couldn't tell if it was her own heart hammering on her chest or Chloe's, either way the sense of warmth her former bestfriend emitted somehow managed to calm all her nerves down. Which was pretty ironic but she was reminded why she was here, no matter how heart breaking it was. She wanted Chloe to be happy. She deserved the best that life could give her even if the best wasn't Beca herself.  
  
Their hug lasted seemingly longer than the others, which was embarrassingly so as Beca felt heat rushing up her cheeks. She saw the sad smiles on the Bellas faces that even Amy wore instead of her usual smirk and comments about 'Bloe'.  
  
"Okaaaay!" Thankful for Amy always breaking the thick awkward tension in the air as she clapped her hands. "So Gingy, what do you have for us in this fairytale mansion here? Do our rooms have hot tubs? Oh! Is there a free breakfast buffet?"  
  
The others around chuckled at the Blonde's antics. Chloe glanced at Beca one last time before turning her attention to the Bellas leading them to their designated rooms.  
  
Beca let them walk further before she started to follow quietly. She let out a relieved sigh. To her surprise, Emily stayed back with her offering one of her gentle smiles and her rare silent company. Beca was extremely grateful. They followed behind the group letting Chloe's voice muted in her ears as she toured them around.

* * *

  
Each of the Bellas had to share a room with another person which they were all thrilled about, haven't lived with each other for a long time. Jessica and Ashley, of course, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, Lily and Flo. Beca had decided to room with Emily, refusing Aubrey's persistence to room with her for the her own sake and for Stacie's who would love to be with the blonde. They all were settling down before they had to go for the dinner with the Beales and Walps. Chloe had already left to go meet with Chicago.  
  
Emily noticed Beca's glum mood who was sat on her bed staring blankly at the closet door infront of her. The young brunette texted all the Bellas to meet her in the room to somehow lighten up the mood, not knowing how to do it herself.  
  
Just within a few minutes, each of the Bellas entered with Fat Amy leading. Stacie and the Australian blonde ran their way on Beca's bed jumping on it before making themselves comfortable. This shook Beca from her trance state scrunching up her face at her friends.  
She scowled at them but they merely grinned ignoring the brunettes attempt to push them out. The other Bellas were sat on Emily's bed and the floor.  
  
"Alright Pitches! Time to pre-game!"  
  
"You do know we are not in college anymore, Amy."  
  
The Australian scoffed, "Never too old to drink. Plus it's only for this weekend. We gotta go to a bar and get something in our system to get through this day."  
  
Stacie raised a brow at her antics, she knew she was trying to get Beca to loosen up knowing how she was like with alcohol. However, she knew it was a dangerous play knowing the music producer's emotions were at peak. In pure instinct, she locked eyes with Aubrey as if already have read her mind.  
  
"How about we drink in moderation? It's a formal event. Plus we can't get wasted before the dinner. The parents are there. We don't want to cause any embarrassment for Chloe, do we now?" Aubrey firmly stated as she threw a knowing stare at the specific source of most the troubles. Amy immediately mocked an angel pose giving her brightest smile as she drew an imaginary halo above her head.  
  
The girls then gets distracted once Emily pulled out a deck of Uno cards. As all of them knew no one was too old for uno. In midst of their unknown several games, Beca glanced around the set of arguing full fledged adults over a card game, a smile softly graced her lips. They all were now settled on the floor in between Beca's and Emily's bed. Lily was clearly cheating as she used one of her unknown tools to look over Amy's set of cards who was too distracted trying to 'subtly' look over Flo's set. Aubrey was busy scolding Jessica and Ashley for teaming up and switching cards as she recited the whole rule book loud and clear. Stacie being Stacie had a card hidden in her bra as Cynthia Rose caught her shoving it inside and was now trying to grab it by inappropriately sticking her hand inside her front while Emily watched completely horrified.  
  
Beca was so thankful to call these children at heart her family. She knew the weekend maybe the hardest of all she had ever faced but they were there to distract her, to keep her mind from dwelling too long, to pick up all the pieces that will fall as they go through the wedding hoping to fix her up in one piece one day.

* * *

  
  
Once they were all texted to get ready soon to meet up downstairs in the restaurant lobby, it had slipped Beca's mind about the Beales actually being present in their own daughters wedding. The thought had caused her to almost run back up to her room and suddenly call in sick but remembering it was a three day event and there was no escape. She was going to see them eventually. Also with much force from Aubrey and Stacie who had to physically drag her out of the bathroom.  
  
Her anxiety disappeared in to thin air as she caught sight of the family who apparently had already seen her first. Chloe's mom, Claire Beale basically sped walk towards Beca with her arms wide open, unknowingly the brunette's legs had did the same and met her half way. Claire's warmth immediately sending Beca off the edge. She felt some tears betray her as it escaped from her sockets staining the Beale's sky blue blouse. Claire already sensing the soft sob that escaped the small brunette in her arms just squeezed her tighter. Beca's face tucked in her ash blonde hair.  
  
"I _know_ , honey. It'll be okay." The familiar soft whisper so identical to her daughter's almost sent another wave of tears to come up but she completely stopped by gritting her teeth as hard as she could and letting out a small mirthless chuckle.  
  
As she pulled away her smile trembling, "I just missed you guys, is all."  
  
The almost identical shade of blue eyes shine back at her filled with pure worry and love. She knew. Beca was pretty damn sure in all those days she went with Chloe back home, the older woman knew before she herself did.  
  
_"I know that look" Claire Beale stood beside her sipping her tea as she followed Beca's gaze._  
  
_Chloe who was playing around with her younger toddler cousins, carrying them on her shoulders and making animal noises as her laugh echoed in the walls of the warm living room._  
  
_Beca slightly blushed embarrassed for being caught staring, but not understanding what the older Beale meant_.  
  
All Beca knew then was she enjoyed seeing Chloe happy, she loved hearing her laugh, she loved seeing that smile that she pretty sure was the source of the warmth on that cool December day in the Beales household and not the fire place's doing.  
  
Claire Beale was the mother Beca had always needed, as her own was somewhere her locations unknown since she was 18. God, if only she was the one getting married, she would be blessed to have such a bigger extended, accepting and welcoming family that her heart always craved for.  
  
"And we missed you too, kid." A deep, low voice spoke right beside the older woman.  
  
"Mr. Beale." Beca who was now grinning wider than ever.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, it's just Richard. I'm not that old." The ginger headed tall man jokingly scolded as he leaned down to offer a short but tight hug almost lifting Beca off her feet.  
  
"Oh, I know. I just do it to annoy you, Mr. Beale"  
  
Richard Beale let out a full on loud laugh definitely causing some stares from other people. His laugh still slightly obnoxious but Beca had gotten used to it compared to her old self who would not stand near anyone who would laugh like a caveman.  
  
The air being knocked off her lungs distracted her thoughts as she was suddenly being twirled around in a big bear hug, her tiny arms tucked in huge ones.  
  
"Clay! Get the hell off me!" She laughed out loud only a slight irritation in her voice. She knew exactly who it was. The youngest of the Beales. Chloe's little brother, 10 years younger to be exact. Clay Beale, who was probably not so little anymore judging from how she had not seen him in almost 5 years.  
  
Once she finally felt the earth on her feet again, her left fist instinctively hitting the dirty blond haired boy with darker blue eyes like his father, on his bicep. The boy let out a small yelp, causing his parents to laugh at him.  
  
"Dude! Did you get taller? What the hell. Last time I saw you, you were about not too tall from me!"  
  
Beca only now noticing his height which could be at least almost a foot taller than she was. Clay grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You just got smaller, lil dude" The height joke completely missing Beca as she suddenly felt nostalgic at the nickname she used to have for him when he wasn't even in college yet. Chloe and her used to play jokes on him about not being the height he was supposed to be at his age at that time.  
  
Clay quickly noticing the flash of sadness appear on Beca's face, leaned in for a much gentler hug. "Definitely missed you, Bec."  
  
The brunette was internally scoffing at how much the family had made her so soft. The whole family radiating the light and warmth Chloe did were stirring up emotions inside her that might boil out of control.  
  
"Why aren't you the groom for this wedding?" The sudden grumble from the blond Beale took Beca aback, surprised that he even noticed anything going on between her and Chloe. A back slap on the same bicep Beca punched caused him to scowl at his mom who was smiling brightly pretending like she didn't do anything.  
  
"Just saying. She'd be a cooler in law" it was barely audible but Beca heard it loud and clear. The boy's frown deep, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared angrily at the floor. She also noticed Richard's hand reach up to his son's shoulder giving it a light squeeze with a sad smile on his lips. Her heart soared for a moment then completely plummeted to the floor, the realization hitting her harder than ever. If she had acted upon her feelings, the Beales were all ready to accept her in a whim. The regret swelling in her chest was making it harder to breathe.  
  
Just before the anxiety started to eat her inside out, she hears Aubrey behind her coming up and greeting the Beales with excited hugs. The Bellas behind her making their way for polite greetings and first time introductions for some of them.  
  
"Aubrey, darling. It's been way too long!" While Aubrey and Claire started catching up, The Bellas filled up details of their prime years to slightly embarrass the blonde.  
  
Beca deciding to push all her feelings aside as she stared at Clay who now looked a little annoyed while Richard was whispering beside him.  
  
"Hey kiddo, have you still been making remixes?"  
  
Clay's face lightened up instantly, a lopsided smile growing on his face. "Dude. Hell yeah I am. I'm getting so good at it. I'll show you them later. I'm doing it as a side thing though. I'm taking music business as my major right now so I can be like you but actually own the business without working for other people!" He explained excitedly.  
  
Beca beamed proudly at the youngest Beale. She had been teaching him whatever she knew whenever Chloe and her visited. It was too hard to deny a young boy with wide blue curious eyes and even bigger dreams. It surprised Beca at first how natural and easy Clay had caught on with how to mix and mash up songs. He was lowkey one the inspiration she used to make the last few sets of their acapella years. The kid was definitely going somewhere.

* * *

  
As they got lost in the conversation, she failed to notice the arrival of the main Beale that was the prime source of her heart ache. Chloe had actually arrived a little bit earlier deciding to let Chicago pick up his parents from the airport while she met up with her own parents who she knew were always an early bunch. She was making her way towards them but stopped herself when she noticed her mother speed walking towards Beca to scoop her up in a hug. The scene infront of her made her chest suddenly tighten, her breath catching in her throat, she had forgotten how close her family had grown with Beca. Her family insisted every visit to bring the petite brunette after the first ever meeting. Her parents had welcomed Beca more than anyone she had taken home. Her dad immediately clicking with her because of their same dry sarcastic humor, while her mom just adored the passion and confidence that Beca carried. Clay on the other hand admired the brunette, beyond words he saw her as an idol and as an inspiration. He had admitted it to her before when he finally figured out what he wanted to do in the future. Of course her family didn't fail to notice her deep love for Beca then, they always supported her and urged her to tell the brunette. However, that never happened as Chloe was sure it was nothing but unrequited. So she moved on.  
  
She watched the scene unfold infront of her as her dad then her brother gave their hugs, Clay's being super excited as he twirled the brunette around in a bear hug. The look on Beca's face of pure contentment at seeing her family, her eyes were shining, smile so wide she forgot Beca was capable of that smile, remembering the days it was only meant for her. The rare occasional smile that was filled with love and pure happiness. The moment was causing her head to throb uncontrollably, her chest feeling heavy causing her breaths to come out short, she could feel her eyes stinging as her mind wandered to the dangerous thoughts of what it could've been. The what ifs section she had stacked away to the forgotten.  
  
The sound of Mrs. Walp's voice shook her thoughts away, as the Walp family approach her from behind. She felt her being tugged into a quick hug by her soon to be mother in law as she inhaled her fresh cigarette stench that reeked out of her skin. She had to internally scrunch her face to hide how much she despised the smell of cigarettes. Regina and Garrett Walp. Chicago's parents you could say was not something she expected the first time round. She admired their life's too short beliefs but questioned their ways of living it. They were still growing on her but she had learned to slowly accept them as they would soon be part of her extended family.  
  
They finally decided to join the Beales and the Bellas as they engaged into polite conversations and introductions while they all were headed to their seats. Chloe was never a big fan of awkward tension so she always did her best to somehow manage to clear that out but that was in the old college days when she felt bright and extremely confident. Now she was just a nervous bundle, the feelings from earlier bothering her internally, so she had no choice but to smile through it all.  
  
"So Beca Mitchell. I haven't seen you since the USO tour. How's the celebrity life treating you?" Chicago asked. Chloe noticed the slight hesitance in the brunette's expression before she quickly hid it behind a smile.  
  
"Been amazing, honestly. I mean it's definitely a lot of work but hey, that's what I've been dreaming of. Can't complain" She kept it short and simple which was a sign that she didn't want to elaborate.  
  
Chloe felt a little devastated of the fact that she wasn't the one Beca told all of her wild stories to anymore. From meeting fans and all her backstage experiences with meeting other new artists to her slight nervousness before she went on stage or working with famous singers who wants her to produce their work. It infuriated her because from college till Brooklyn and before that tour ended, Beca was part of her routine, part of what she knew like the back of her hand, part that involved her full attention that she loved showering on the petite brunette and vice versa when she was the only one to witness all these extremely undeniably lovable side of Beca. Loving Beca was part of her life, how she functioned on a daily basis, no matter how unrequited, what they had was enough for her to cherish. Or so she thought it was enough.  
  
Chloe didn't fail to notice how the producer seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her every time their eyes briefly past one another as she watched where the conversation was going looking at whoever was speaking. She couldn't blame her though as she herself was also to blame for her distant actions the pass few years. But she did notice the genuine smiles she had been letting out as she spoke enthusiastically with the Bellas around her, her posture seemed to be better too as she observed her not so slouched back anymore compared to their college days when Chloe had to scold Beca for slouching way too much that caused her back pain. Chloe's eyes traced the structure of the brunette's face, somehow it looked a little more shaped like she had lost some of the meat on her cheeks. Her skin glowing slightly coz of the tan that colored her old pale ones causing a slight skip in the redhead's heart rate as she absorbed how good the tan looked on the petite woman. She internally scolded herself to calm down, denying whatever is left of the feelings she took years to drain out.  
  
The laugh that echoed around the table definitely failed to help as she only recognized one specific laugh in the chorus of voices, _hers_. Internally sighing, she was second thinking if it was a good idea to have invited her to the wedding. But she knew it wouldn't be right if she didn't so she stuck to just cursing her troubled feelings inside. Although she couldn't help the way her stomach fluttered and her hands go weak at the sound of her laughter ringing in her ears. The slightly husky and adorably awkward sound that she hadn't heard in years suddenly feel heavenly and like a punch on the stomach simultaneously.  
  
She felt so wrong for thinking and feeling this way right now, in front of her fiance and his family. In front of the man who she said yes too. She couldn't believe herself, her heart, after all these years, she truly felt like she could finally let go yet it was just haunting her. She inwardly blamed it on the mere presence of the producer, which was harsh and she definitely didn't deserve any of it but she was doing so well. One thing Chloe hated in her whole life was feeling lost and unsure right after she had decided on something with full confidence.  
  
She had decided to simply engage herself with conversations that would not include Beca in anyway. Just throw in a kind smile and keep going. It was only the first day, she would make it.  
  
The dinner went well as expected, the rest of the Bellas decided to stay and grab a few drinks to taste their famous wine while the Walps and Beales head back to their rooms. Beca on the other hand went with Clay to see his remixes as promised but also to avoid the soon to be wed couple for the night who had decided to join the Bellas with drinks. First day was so far going well however it didn't help the fear of whatever the next few days had for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasnt that bad or disappointing as I see it. Lol. But I do know its rushed. I didn't want to evaluate on each and everything since this story wasnt planned to be an actual multi chapter. I just thought of the middle and end part. But needed to put some kind of context lol. 
> 
> And yes. Chloe has a little brother in this universe. Not an older brother which I've seen in many fics (not complaining tho) A little brother I'd imagined would be way different and also I have a whole headcanon in my mind for. 
> 
> P.s- shout out to Psycho for giving the name Garrett. The Walp family I have a whole crazy story for. But they are not gonna be elaborated further. ;)
> 
> Ok shutting up now. Kudos. Review. Or just read. Thanks, dudes.


	3. Memory

Avoiding Chloe was surprisingly easier than Beca thought. From sunrise onwards, she only caught a glimpse of the redhead and was told by the Bellas she would be busy setting up the decorations for the wedding and with a lot of persistence insisted for the ladies to just relax.   
  
They were now floating freely in the swimming pool absorbing the warmth of the sun on their skins to pure contentment. It was rare for them to be able to wind down and relax, especially now during the most hectic time of their adult lives. Beca specifically who had a bad habit of drowning herself with a load of work. It was her way to forget but she had to admit, the relaxing atmosphere had been helping to calm the hurricane of thoughts that resided in her mind. Despite the fact the whole getaway vacation vibe at the moment was what was causing her utmost stress, she was still with her family and that was enough for now.   
  
Chloe had been passing by from time to time just to check on the Bellas and assuring them that she would join when she got the chance to. Aubrey, Flo, Jessica and Emily volunteering to assist with the preparations which the redhead hesitantly agreed to as she stated that they were her guests. All Bellas basically scoffed at that ignoring their former captain's request but ultimately deciding for a few of them to help so they didn't destroy or be a hindrance in anyway.   
  
After swimming they headed to the balcony upstairs that had a mini bar. It was way too early to drink but with Amy's annoying guilt trip of "we only get to do this once!" Or "it's just once a year, pitches!" The Bellas ended up with a round of tequila shots infront of them.   
  
"I cannot believe I'm doing this. I swear Amy, when Aubrey comes back from helping them she's gonna kill us!" Beca knew she was a tad bit exaggerating but for safe reasons. She already knew how lightweight she had become the past years, a few, _very_ few shots she would already be tipsy.   
  
"Oh please. You've been spending way too much time with her that she has brain washed you to follow her orders. Since when were you a rule follower, Cap?" Cynthia Rose teased. The rest of the girls matching grins as they nodded.   
  
Beca scoffed scowling at the rest of the Bellas. She glared at the two shots that was placed infront of her, with a deep breath she downed the two shots in one go causing the Bellas around her to holler cheering for the producer. They mirrored her actions downing their own shots letting out a loud hoot after. They then chased it with one of the best wines available in the resort.   
  
Halfway through Beca's second glass of wine, she decided to just walk away from the mini bar and look down from the balcony observing the area where the wedding would be held. She felt warm and giddy inside, not having had this much fun with the girls in a while. She almost did forget the real reason they were all here in the first place. The thought slightly saddened her but she quickly sipped her wine to wash away the sadness.   
  
Beca was too busy observing the whole wedding decoration, she didn't hear a certain redhead approach her from behind. The petite producer jumped back startled almost spilling the wine.   
  
"Dude!"   
  
Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity of the situation but it didn't involve any showers. The thought leaving a heavy feeling in her chest that she expertly ignored. "Sorry, thought you saw me."   
  
Beca merely rolled her eyes as she did her best to offer a small smile at the red head. She thanked the alcohol in her system for not making her a nervous train wreck at the moment. Beca and Chloe stood in silence over looking the venue.   
  
The petite woman suddenly blamed her tipsy self for the no control she had of what was about to come out of her mouth. "Y'know.. Poppies, typical orange red garden roses, or all these gerbera daisies and tulips are _definitely_ not you. All these orange and red is too bright, it's kind of sickening."  
  
Chloe who looked entirely surprised and offended by her comment whipped her head towards the brunette, "Excuse me?"  
  
Beca simply sighed. Not giving a single glance to the woman beside her, already knowing her angry yet adorable expression, the thought tugged the corner of her lips.   
Chloe watched Beca's expression fuming at the petite woman. She stayed silent though, giving her a chance to explain.   
  
"Ahh.. I don't mean to offend, I really don't. But I'm just saying, this isn't the wedding I imagined through the years we've know each other." Beca completely letting herself be honest, letting the liquid courage in her body to take over.   
  
Chloe's expression switched to confusion.   
  
"This. All this, I already know you didn't really have much of a say with the decoration. I can guess maybe you did bargain for where the place would be so that's why we're here in this beautiful resort. But the entirety of it all, it screams, _' I really want my soon to be mother in law to like me so I agreed to whatever and however she wanted to design this wedding for it to be perfect_ ' " Beca scoffed at her own comment, taking a small glance at Chloe with a raise eyebrow.   
  
Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she stared in awe at how her bestfriend, her former bestfriend, how distant they had been in the past few years yet she could still read Chloe like it was nothing .   
  
The sparkle in Chloe's eyes was enough for Beca to know she was right. She turned back at the view below. She didn't want to see the expression on Chloe's face. To think the first ever proper conversation they would have didn't include catching up but it would be her admitting how she didn't like how the redhead's wedding looked. The producer internally scolded herself for letting the alcohol take control but didn't completely regret it.   
  
"And what would you know about the real wedding, huh?" Chloe dared to challenge, also a little bit curious.   
  
She watched how Beca's expression quickly fall. The petite brunette took a swig of her drink, swallowing painfully slow. As she glanced around at the whole wedding venue, her heart breaking a little at the memory that she was about to put on herself.  
  
"A gazebo under a cherry tree"  
  
_It was Thanksgiving week of their 3rd year at Barden, Beca who refused to go to her father's dinner with the step monster's family was reluctantly dragged to Chloe Beale's grand Thanksgiving dinner at her Grandparents home at Oregon. She with little to no fight agreed to go._  
  
_The Beales home was a slightly bigger turn out than Beca expected. The house being completely wide and tall, being surrounded by a pretty large amount of land. The small front yard having a Caterina style outdoor water fountain that looked rusted but still running. The back yard however was wide and what caught Beca's eye was the big tree that hovered right above an open Cedar octagon gazebo._  
  
_Chloe noticed her bestfriend stare of awe so she gently grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together as she dragged her to the gazebo. Beca felt her heart tug at the closer view of the gazebo, the wood columns imbeded with detailed carvation of flowers and vines, she lifted her hand brushing her fingers against it._  
  
_Her admiration was cut off by her bestfriend who let go of her hand and was busy humming to herself as she twirled around in the middle of the gazebo. Beca softly smiles at the sight._  
 _"What are you doing, Chlo?"_  
  
_"Just dancing. You know, this is where my grandparents and my parents did their marriage vows and basically had their first dance as a married couple here. They always kept it alive after all these years."_  
  
_"Yea?"_  
  
_Chloe smiled at her nodding. That smile that always brought stars in her eyes. Beca raised a brow as she watched the redhead approaching her. Chloe bobbed a curtsy holding her palm out towards Beca, "May I have this dance, M'lady?"_  
  
_Beca scoffed stifling a laugh, "Are you for real, dude? There's no music."_  
  
_"We'll sing or hum a melody then. Come on!"_  
  
_Beca simply rolled her eyes but took Chloe's hand anyway as she got pulled to the middle of the gazebo. Chloe's hand wrapped around Beca's neck while her hands automatically closed behind the redhead's waist as they swayed to Chloe's beautiful humming rendition of Eric Clapton's classic Wonderful Tonight._  
  
_Both of their gazes lock as Beca made silly faces at Chloe to ignore the rapid pulsating of her heart. She realized it wasn't helping with how the sound of Chloe's melodic laughter echoed in her ears. After a few minutes, Chloe stepped impossibly closer placing her head in the crook of Beca's neck as they continued swaying. The petite brunette's eyes fluttered close at the close proximity. The feeling of serenity flowed ceaselessly in her body._  
  
_"This...this is how I want my wedding to be." The redhead whispered._  
  
_Chloe's lips brushed Beca's skin making her own breath hitch. As she absorbed her words as a whispered promise, the brunette held her bestfriend a little tighter._  
  
_"A gazebo under a tree huh?"_  
  
_"It's a cherry tree. During spring."_  
  
_"And decorations would be your favorite flowers..._  
  
"-Orchids, peony, sweet peas, garden blossom and larkspur."   
  
Chloe suddenly felt her throat getting dry, her eyes getting dangerously glassy, her heart tugging to every word. The flashback knocking the breath out of her like a whirlwind. Of the very memory of that day, she was very sure she was never going to stop loving Beca. No one else.   
  
"How you wanted petals laid down on the floor to act as an aisle towards the gazebo. And anemones for some reason on each row of the seats where your friends and family sit. And I'll be there with them."  
  
"how the music wouldn't be traditional cliche music. It would be the one your grandpa composed for your grandma. The day he knew he was gonna be with her forever."  
  
"That even death can't take them part. " Beca whispered out like it was the most precious, fragile saying. Which it was to both of them. As the flashback of Chloe's grandpa's last words echoed in their minds. The day Beca went with Chloe as she clung to her bestfriend for dear life as they watched him take his last breath.  
  
She cleared her throat taking a quick swig of her drink to cover up the sudden water works she felt building up. She turned seeing Chicago approaching at the corner of her eye. She could feel her heart beating so hard ready to pop out of her chest, the thudding causing her head to throb along with it.  
  
"Whew! Too much alcohol. I better give this to Amy before I say more weird stuff. Talk to you later dude!"   
  
Chloe couldn't speak, afraid if she did, she'd break. She couldn't stop Beca as her limbs froze in its place. The memory her bestfriend spoke of, the memory that was about light years ago, the memory somehow Chloe almost completely forgot about, the memory her inner conflicted self probably shoved all the way in the back of her mind, only to be refreshed painfully making her chest heavy, her heart rate increasing as if to remind her with each beat, who's it meant for- Chloe Beale's epiphany.   
  
"Chloe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh! Title reference. Not gonna lie I love title references, from movies, books etc. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's my favorite one personally. Sorry for that cliff hanger ish. Also my apologies for posting hella late. I was caught up with life.
> 
> Kudos. Review. Anything works, dudes! Thanks for reading.


	4. Speak now

  
  
Chloe was startled back to the present as she desperately blinked back the tears, hiding it quickly with one of her signature bright smiles. Her soon to be husband wore a worried expression seemed to notice her zoned out state, "You okay?"  
  
"Yea! Just had a tiny headrush. I should definitely not have drank a lot last night. I think it's finally taking effect. " She covered up enthusiastically, her excuse slightly valid enough or so she hoped.  
  
Chicago's brows furrowed, not entirely believing her but decided not to push. He merely released a slight scoff and smiled adoringly at his fiance who kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to help out with more decorations. He shook his head letting out a sigh, his expression falling slightly as he stared at where Chloe went then switching his gaze where Beca and the other Bellas were laughing amongst themselves. The soldier's guts filled with worry but decided not to let his assumptions overtake his thoughts.

* * *

  
Once Beca returned to the mini bar with the Bellas, she was immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
"B! Where did you go?" A slightly tipsy Stacie asked.  
  
"Was with Chloe."  
  
The Bellas suddenly going silent as they all give each other worried stares. The brunette noticed this and waved them off.  
  
"Nothing crazy. Just catching up. You guys wanna hit the spa next?"  
  
The ladies decided it was safe to just leave it alone for now. They all agreed to go to the spa as they followed Beca all fuelled with alcohol in their system.  
  
Unexpectedly, her phone started ringing, Theo's name flashing on the screen. She excused herself from the Bellas who was already at the spa lounge waiting for their turns.  
  
"Yes, Theo?"  
  
_"Hey Beca. I know you're on a small vacation right now but we got an emergency in the studio."_  
  
"What happened? Did you set it on fire or something ?"  
  
Theo scoffed at the other end of the line, " _No. Luckily. But Sarah almost did while she tried to heat her instant noodles."_  
  
Beca let out a chuckle. Sarah, a sophomore in college, their intern was a little bit of a clutz but she was creative and passionate with a strong ability to learn quickly, the reason why Beca agreed to take her in the first place.  
  
_"Seriously though, DJ Khaled and the other big bosses is holding an emergency meeting. Regarding what, I'm not so sure. They just need everyone to be present there or else apparently."_  
  
The producer let out a sigh, she knew there were consequences but she had luckily never missed a meeting to know what they were. "Its that important?"  
  
_"You know they barely hold meetings like this out of the blue. So I guess there's not much of a choice here."_  
  
With another sigh, the petite woman came to a decision. "Alright. Well, do you mind picking me up around tomorrow afternoon or something? I can't miss this, you know that."  
  
Theo smiled sympathetically for the brunette, understanding the importance of the wedding. _"Got it, boss. I'll do my best. I'll give you a call when the driver arrives tomorrow."_  
  
Beca was half glad and half torn. Not having to witness Chloe and Chicago actually getting pronounced as husband and wife was a blessing in disguise however, also the fact that this was her bestfriend, despite barely talking for 2 years, she cared deeply for her happiness and was hopelessly in love. It was tearing her apart but it would kill her if she made the dick move of leaving right now.  
  
So the decision to get the next flight tomorrow is so she would be there a little during the wedding not to miss the entire thing and just make her presence still known. Surprisingly, Theo's lack of persistence to get back immediately made her wonder how much of an emergency it really was.  
  
Beca luckily had a friend like Stacie who packed formal business clothes which she asked her why, the tall brunette merely winked. She lent her a black silk blazer to go with a matching pair of midnight black formal pants and Flo's black heels that she had lent the brunette as they had the same shoe size. The unfortunate part was that Beca only had a white casual v-neck t-shirt to act as an inside. She couldn't wear the outrageous orange bridesmaid dress. That would totally ruin her image as a producer once she flew back to LA wearing it.  
  
Fortunately for her, all the Bellas understood how Beca felt about the wedding, especially Aubrey. So she made up a reason for there being too much up in the small altar so only certain girls would be up there with Chloe. Stacie, Jessica, Emily and Aubrey herself volunteering to be infront which Chloe agreed to after a slight confusion.  
  
After their spa sessions, the girls had decided to all pass out early to get their beauty sleeps right before the wedding day. Which took Beca an agonizingly long time to fall asleep as she fidgeted the whole night, mentally giving herself a prep talk repeatedly till it lulled her to sleep : _No tears. No pain. Just smile. Move on._

 

* * *

  
Day 3 of Wedding: _Speak now or forever hold your peace._  
  
As the wedding started, Beca was stood all the way in the back row which she guessed was where all Chloe's other friends and coworkers sat. The petite woman was trying to keep her distance to physically restrain herself, not trusting her own actions.  
  
Waking herself up earlier was already physically too much. She didn't know if she was ready for the closure. She didn't know if she was ready to move on, not knowing anything beyond the thoughts of Chloe that haunted her 24/7. She didn't know if she wanted to.  
  
_As she stood there infront of the bathroom mirror, the other Bellas all ready in Cynthia Rose's and Flo's room, she took in her appearance. The dark circle around her eyes still visible through the foundation she applied to hide them, her smile trembled trying its best to carry the weight of the reality, her hair braided by none other than the self declared hairstylist of the Bellas - Cynthia Rose and her outfit not matching the other girls as she wore the business outfit ready to leave for the meeting as soon as possible. She let out a deep, long sigh._  
  
_Aubrey stood at the door, noticing the brunette staring at the void reflection of herself. The blonde gritted her teeth, cautiously knocking on the door to make her presence known._  
  
_"One final heartbreak, huh?" The hoarse and vulnerable voice almost knocking out Aubrey._  
  
_She formed a tight lipped smile, "One final heartbreak." The blonde repeated firmly._  
  
_Beca turned to her friend, her eyes dangerously glassy as she offered a wide empty smile and walking out to join the Bellas._  
  
  
She tried to ignore the sound of millions of pieces that fell from her now shattering heart, the bonds she had used to keep it together now falling apart as she saw Chloe approach in her beautifully tailored one shoulder, white laced satin wedding dress, accompanied by her father. Beca's breath completely caught in her throat as crystal blue skies met the midnight sea locking gazes briefly, but it was gone as fast as it started, failing to read each others expressions.  
  
Beca internally scoffed at the traditional wedding instrumental playing in the background. She let out a small sigh as she watched Chicago's eyes sparkle at the sight of chloe. Honestly, whose wouldn't. Chloe Beale who was the epitome of all the wonderful things the world was lucky to have, all of her now within the soldier's reach. Beca swallowed back the venom rising from inside her.  
  
As the preacher began the ceremony, the world around her suddenly gets muted. The pang in her chest seemed to grow larger, swelling from the pain of holding in the water works that kept persistently trying to push themselves out of her eyes. Her fist clenching and nails digging into her palms every time she watched the couple smile at each other, looking at their hands intertwined caused hers to burn like acid being poured agonizingly slow on delicate skin. As the anguish in her heart start bubbling over the surface, burning every part of her skin that Chloe Beale had once touched, boiling red, seeing black; if this was more painful than death then she prayed to the gods for them to take her now. Her heart shrivelled smaller and smaller.  
  
The vibration in her pocket startled her back to reality forcing her clenched fist apart as she politely got up her seat, slightly bending down to not attract any attention to herself. Lucky enough, everyone was focused on the couple. She stood right by the entrance, as she finally answered the phone call.  
  
"Mitchell." She responded with a quiet but firm tone.  
  
_"Beca. The driver is outside the resort up front. The private jet is waiting. I'm sorry I had to call at a time like this."_  
  
"No, it's fine." Beca silently replied. Her eyes closed for a minute as the echo of the minister's words rang in her ears,  
  
"If  **anyone** can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"  
  
She took a deep shaky breath, exhaling it out slowly. The world under her suddenly trembling, begging for her to do something but her feet suddenly felt like it was glued to the floor.  
  
_"Beca?"_  
  
"Yes. Coming. See you there." She hung up without further words and shoved the phone in her pocket. She swallowed thickly, exhaling one last breath as she made her way out towards the exit. She didn't dare to look back.

* * *

  
  
She texted Aubrey to let her know she had left for her emergency meeting. She had told the girls about it once Theo had called.  
Beca sighed as she made herself comfortable on the plane seat. One of the good things about becoming famous was getting your own private jet. It wasn't hers per se, but it was designated for her when she needed it. She didn't need to worry about other people cramped up in a tight plane with a crying baby on board. She thanked the hired stewardess for the water before she left her alone.

She gazed out the window, evaluating how things came up to this. If she just knew earlier, or back in Brooklyn, if she could've just sucked it up and told her before the USO tour, how her life would've been much better.  
  
But of course, she wasn't Beca Mitchell if she didn't live some type of cursed life. It was a give or take life she had. Have your parents divorce but get a nice DJ set for your birthday to make up for shattering your entire view of family. Have to tolerate college but get to meet all the amazing girls she was glad to call her family now. Somehow have your dream that you'd been chasing for years come true but have your bestfriend, that you're completely, hopelessly, excruciatingly in love with be taken away by someone else and watch them live a happy life.  
  
How ironically amazing her life was; Living the dream with a broken heart.  
  
She let her sulking drain all her energy as she fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooow it was rushed. I couldn't be bothered to actually put every detail before the wedding started so I'm sorry for that. Plus I may have ran out of ideas on how else I was going to prolong the damn thing. I'm not very good at writing lol. 
> 
> But yes. Here it is. My deepest apologies for the heartbreak. Stay with me, pls. 
> 
> Ps- Chicago haters may or may not hate the next chapter. :) 
> 
> Kudos. Review. Bookmark. Or just read. Anything works, dudes!


	5. Wait

**_"if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"_**  
  
Chloe's heart rate slowed, holding her breath as she dared to look around to see, hoping _someone_ would say something before it became official, before it became _real_.   
  
She felt bad, she really did but this was a choice she had made. This was her trying to move on. This was years of pushing away the unrequited love she had felt for her bestfriend for years. It was her trying to finally be happy with someone and not stopping herself from giving the love she was so desperately ready to give to her best friend but who wasn't ready to receive all that.

So she forced herself to move on. And when she thought she finally did, with much reluctance of distancing herself from her former best friend physically and mentally, as communication became a minimal between them, it was her that built all the walls around her own heart. However, Beca Mitchell with just one smile, just one laugh accompanied with her signature smirk and sarcastic comments, the confident glow she outright shone when she arrived at her wedding, she bull dozed all those walls that Chloe did her best to build with unintentional ease, which was even more excruciating for Chloe. Because it meant it was merely impossible to forget the brunette. She merely covered it up with lies and lies, that after years she started to fool herself hence here she was now; in her own heartbreaking story.

  
  
She saw her. She knew it was her because that brunette hair that was french braided beautifully from the top mixed in with her natural braided curls by Cynthia Rose could only be worn so perfectly by one person. She was by the entrance, her back turned, after the minister's question floated awkwardly in the air as everyone looked around wondering and hoping if someone or anyone would actually stop the wedding.   
  
Her eyes locked on Beca's back, gritting her teeth desperately, the dam stopping the waterworks behind her eyes dangerously about to give in. Her heart came to a halt, as she watched her move but not in the direction she wanted her to.   
  
. 

. .

. . .

* * *

 

  
Unbeknownst of Chloe, Chicago observed her thoroughly from when the ceremony started to now, the time that he was afraid to come. The time when the minister's question still hung idly in the air, only murmurs to be heard as he too looked around to see if there was someone, or that _specific_ _someone_ would stop them. To his surprise, there was nothing.

He felt his fiance's grip loosen on his hands, he turned just to see the person he had learned to love, her shoulders falling, the wrinkle in between her eyebrows furrowed while she stared at the main entrance at the far back looking completely torn. He definitely feared this day would come. It took him years to prep himself mentally and physically for this day hoping he didn't have to ever do it. All his doubts and worries had cleared as he took a deep breath exhaling all the fear that would stop him from doing what he was about to do. The minister who was ready to continue the service was cut off,  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, just...wait."   
  
The soldier's voice betraying him as it shook a little. He covered it up with a smile as he watched Chloe whip her head almost instantly and her face full of confusion.   
  
Chicago tightened his grip on her hands as he pulled her a little closer, his eyes assuring her baby blues.   
  
"I can't do this to you." He spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear causing an eruption of gasps and grumbles echoing around the venue.  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as she watched Chicago simply shake his head.  
  
"I watched you all these years. I watched how you loved me everyday from the day we met. I felt it from every little thing you said and did. But I knew you were holding back somehow. I don't know if you noticed. But I did."  
  
He paused to wipe the tear that slipped off Chloe's eyes as he smiled reassuringly though he would be lying if he said this wasn't hurting him more than ever.   
  
"I watched you try to love me more everyday. But there was something stopping you. You came to me after that tour, desperate to shower your love at someone, and so was I. That's why we worked. This isn't a movie though. I was selfish, I wanted you for myself but the three years we've been together, it was hard for you to love me cause your heart already belonged to someone else. And I watched you tear yourself apart just so you could forget that and somehow still give me all the love I feel I don't deserve."  
  
A soft sob escaping his mouth temporarily stopped him, he told himself he wouldn't cry but that was impossible. Not when the woman he thought would be the one, was crying too. He took a shaky breath as he forced himself to continue, he had to, for both of their sake.   
  
"I can't do this to you because even if I feel I could be selfish by keeping you for myself and share our lives together till death to us part _bullcrap._  You're not mine to keep. Of course, I don't mean you as an object." He lets out a scoff which seemed to put a small smile on the woman in front of him, "I just mean, you already belong to someone else. Even way before you met me."   
  
He gently caressed Chloe's cheek, "I don't want to trap you in a life you don't want to live. I want to give you the chance I didn't get. To actually make the right choice for once in my life. And I need you to do the same... Promise me that, please."  
  
Chloe was utterly speechless, the endless tears that kept running down her now stained and make up ruined face. She watched how Chicago, the man she thought she would marry today, the man that completely surprised her by his decision, the man who literally just freed her was the person she didn't even expect to notice her struggle to love, all the more the love she had for Beca. She felt guilty. She really did but she was being given a chance and in Chicago's eyes she could see the seriousness, the pain, the pure genuity of his words and the promise he was depending on her to keep. She stepped closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing out of pure happiness, misery and love mixed together. She loved Chicago, she had learned how to because he was a good man. A great, genuine man who cared the world for everyone he loved. Her heart soared for him, forever grateful but the agony still present knowing what it must have taken him to make this decision all for her sake.   
  
As Chicago's tears slowly subsided, he pressed a kiss on Chloe's temple, who clung to him tightly as he felt all the love and promise in her embrace. He almost forgot they were in front of family and friends, he turned his gaze to his own family, his eyes full of apology as he threw in a sheepish sad smile. When Chloe slowly let go, she locked gazes with Chicago's, a new, strong determined look on her face as she nodded. A late response but that was all Chicago needed.   
  
Chicago grinned at her as he leaned close to her ear, "Now, you go get her."  
  
Chloe placed a chaste kiss on his tear stained cheek. They pulled apart and looked at the minister who stood awkwardly not knowing what to do, never have experienced a groom stop his own wedding. They both shot him an apologetic smile.   
  
Chloe turned around to her family and the Bellas, somehow a little taken back by the grins they had on their faces. Because they knew, and that made her heart flutter. The Bellas all came up the stage, all just looking her expectantly. She locked eyes with Aubrey who merely nodded flicking her head towards the exit. She bit her lip, as if by reflex her body moving to look at Chicago one last time to make sure this wasn't a dream.   
  
Chicago grinned giving her a thumbs up. He cleared his throat loudly, "Alright guys. There's still food around so help yourselves. No one wants that to go to waste. Just cause this isn't happening, doesn't mean there's nothing to celebrate!"  
  
Everyone knew it was forced, the joy in his voice not evident enough as his voice hitched involuntarily. Chloe ran back towards him, taking the man off guard as he opened his arms to catch her just in time. The redhead's face buried in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. Please." Chloe's whispered plea sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Chicago nodded, tightening his grip one last time, "I promise." As he finally let go one last time, watching her make her way to the exit followed by her family.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo. Now tell me if you guys saw that coming or if you didnt? 
> 
> I have this whole tragic backstory for Chicago to make him totally tolerable in my head. So I'm sorry if he was totally not what yall expected! 
> 
> Anyway, the end is near! Brace yourselves. 
> 
> My tumblr is free-falling-grenade ! if anyone is interested haha.
> 
> Kudos. Review. Read. Anything works, dudes!


End file.
